Las ventajas de ser invisible
by KaoruB
Summary: Viñeta/Notas. Incluso en medio de aquellas fatales circunstancias, la omisión existencial a la que estaban condenados podía tener algunas ventajas...


_**Disclaimer: Another y sus personajes son propiedad de** **Ayatsuji Yukito**_

 _Hola, gracias por entrar n.n_

 _Una escena muy sencilla centrada en los protagonistas de esta abrumadora historia de terror. Por si alguien lo desconoce, el título corresponde al libro que ha sido llevado al cine. Sólo el título, porque la trama no tiene ninguna relación._

 _Disculpen por los posibles fallos y gracias por leer :D_

* * *

 **Las ventajas de ser invisible**

* * *

Desde luego, no era el mejor estado en el que se podían hallar, pero había que reconocer que tenía sus ventajas. Convertidos ya en dos seres anulados, omitidos, inexistentes, tanto Mei como Koichi se abocaron a tratar de encontrarle el lado bueno a la situación, descubriendo que disponían de varias formas de explotarla.

Por ejemplo, contaban con el club de arte para ellos solos. Cada vez que llegaban, convocados con una excusa cualquiera los demás concurrentes abandonaban el salón con cierto estupor aunque sin hacer preguntas, dejándolos librados a su suerte. Entonces ellos podían abocarse a dibujar, a pintar y a criticar las obras de sus compañeros sin ninguna clase de escrúpulo ni consideración.

Otra ventaja muy conveniente era que no tenían que compartir el almuerzo con nadie que les desagradara, ni por obligación ni por necesidad. La hora de la comida se volvía íntima, sagrada, y ellos la disfrutaban en silenciosa camaradería, compensando la abundancia de Koichi las falencias características de las viandas de Mei. Así, aislados, daba gusto alimentarse.

También contaban con la amplia y desolada azotea de la escuela para departir sobre las novedades o simplemente para pasar el rato. Quizá fuese un espacio algo descuidado, tétrico desde cierto punto de vista, porque además siempre se estaba nublando sobre sus cabezas, pero les ofrecía la soledad necesaria para tratar sus asuntos sin interrupciones ni molestias. Pese a la lobreguez que lo invadía, el lugar se había convertido en un verdadero refugio.

Claro que con el devenir de los días y de las circunstancias debieron lidiar también con algunas contrariedades, como la dificultad de pedir una tarea o de asesorarse con algún profesor, pero poco a poco se habituaron a ello y encontraron el modo de bastarse por sí mismos. Al fin y al cabo, en eso consistía la vida.

-¿Cuándo crees que se terminará? –le preguntó Koichi a su compañera en una de esas tantas pláticas en el exilio. A pesar de todo, a veces se sentía desalentado.

Mei se llevó un bocado a la boca tan impasible como de costumbre, y se tomó todo el tiempo del mundo para masticar antes de responder.

-No me gusta pensar en eso –contestó por fin.

-¿Significa que… debería ocurrir alguna otra desgracia?

-Quién sabe…

-Parece que te sientes bien con la idea de perpetuarnos en la invisibilidad –estimó él, observándola con atención. Mei se alzó de hombros, comiendo otro bocado-. ¿No te gustaría volver a socializar?

-Da igual.

-En verdad eres extraña –suspiró Koichi, jugueteando con su almuerzo.

Mei alzó la vista hacia él, carente de toda emoción.

-¿Y qué tiene de extraño vivir como si no existiéramos en realidad? –indagó-. La mitad del mundo vive ignorando la existencia de la otra mitad.

-Eso es llevar el asunto demasiado lejos –objetó él-. El mundo también puede reducirse a esta escuela, a nuestra aula, a cada uno de nuestros compañeros.

-Y a cada uno de nosotros mismos.

-Exacto. Puede que la invisibilidad nos brinde… cierto grado de impunidad al conducirnos, pero también nos condena irremisiblemente a la soledad. Y eso es injusto.

Esta vez Mei dejó de comer y se quedó contemplándolo largamente, tratando de comprenderlo. Ella se había habituado hacía mucho tiempo a estar sola, la idea jamás la había espantado, pero tal vez Koichi tuviese su parte de razón. Incluso ella, cuando tuvo el conocimiento y la oportunidad, se preocupó por procurarse compañía, aunque se tratase de su propia imagen replicada.

A veces, cuando recordaba a su hermana, trataba de pensarlo así. Alguna vez se habría sentido tan pero tan desazonada, que había tenido que duplicarse a sí misma para poder dividir la carga y sobrellevarla mejor. Al menos así la evocación se tornaba menos dolorosa.

Sin embargo, ahora hasta ese "otro yo" se había perdido para siempre. Sólo entonces, al volver a experimentar los resabios de aquel dolor, Mei alcanzó a comprender los sentimientos de su amigo.

-El destino es una fuerza arbitraria, Sakakibara-kun –reflexionó-, una voluntad superior que juega con nosotros como si fuésemos muñecos. Lo hizo en el pasado, lo hará en el futuro y así lo hace ahora mismo. Y no sólo la calamidad es la prueba de ello, sino las cosas que vivimos perdiendo.

Koichi la miró con cierta resignación. Definitivamente, se trataba de una joven muy extraña. Pero dadas las circunstancias que los atravesaban y por las que de seguro todavía les quedaba transitar, ¿por qué debería sorprenderle? El misterio de Mei condecía perfectamente con el misterio que era toda aquella ciudad, una ciudad que seguía en el mismo lugar a pesar de tantos años de diabólicas muertes. O con el misterio de la escuela, que aun en el presente abría sus puertas para cumplir con ese nefasto destino casi como si fuera su cómplice.

Él también entendió lo que Mei intentaba decir. Mientras las densas nubes grises de cada día comenzaban a cerrarse sobre sus cabezas, meditó en la ominosa fuerza que se abatía sobre ellos, manipulándolos a su antojo. Ella tenía razón y, aunque no sintió miedo, un estremecimiento hizo que sus nervios vibraran al compás de los elementos.

-Mejor vámonos, está por llover –murmuró.

Mei, en silencio, se limitó a juntar sus cosas. Un relámpago iluminó fugazmente un extremo del oscurecido cielo y unos momentos después retumbó el trueno consecuente. Por más que nadie registrase su presencia, nada los preservaría ni de la lluvia ni del destino que los acechaba.

Tuvieron que entrar al edificio a las corridas. Luego, mientras inútilmente se dirigían de regreso al aula donde inútilmente respiraban e inútilmente se instruían, se cruzaron con algunos de sus compañeros, quizá tan transparentes como ellos. Quizá, pensó Koichi con amarga ironía, se tratase nada más que de una escuela de fantasmas.

Pero no importaba. Una de las ventajas de ser invisible era que nadie les preguntaría por la ropa húmeda que llevaban encima ni por la marca de la fatalidad pintada en sus rostros.


End file.
